


Day 7: Mammon! (LOVE THIS BITCH)

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bro's + MC being nice to Mammon, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Mentions of undereating, Not An Eating Disorder, Only Briefly - Freeform, Other, The Escort - Freeform, The devs won't let us be nice to Mammon so I will, this is basically a revenge thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: The demon brothers are all suspiciously nice to Mammon, but MC is still the nicest of them all.
Relationships: Mammon & MC, Mammon & the bros
Series: ObeyMax month!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Day 7: Mammon! (LOVE THIS BITCH)

Lucifer~

As soon as Mammon saw Lucifer approaching, he turned around. He wasn't doing anything suspicious, just chatting with MC about flowers, but Lucifer tended to take out his bad day on the second oldest brother. For a brief moment, Mammon felt bad about leaving MC to deal with the eldest demon, and hesitated. That hesitation was just enough for Lucifer to close the gap between them, coming to a stop directly in front of Mammon with a determined look on his face. Before Mammon could dive behind MC, Lucifer fixed him with a glare and spoke.

"Mammon. I saw your latest issue of Majolish Magazine." Mammon blinked. He'd been expecting a lot of things, but bringing up his recent modeling gig was about the last thing he thought would come out of Lucifer's mouth. Did he disapprove of the content? It wasn't anything bad, in Mammon's view, and Lucifer hadn't shown much interest in his Majolish gigs before, so truly, Mammon was at a loss. After blinking curiously at Lucifer a few times, his brother spoke again.

"You have much skill as a model, and your magazine has been selling well. Congratulations. I'd like to treat you to dinner to celebrate." Mammon had to stare. No malicious intent was on Lucifer's face, no disappointment, no underlying scheme so far as Mammon could see. It was strange. The latest issue wasn't his best work, not his proudest, nor was it selling particularly well, not out of ordinary to his usual sales, so what was Lucifer getting at? All Mammon could do was nod, and Lucifer walked away. The second eldest looked at MC, hoping they had an explanation.

"Well, that was strange." They said, looking mildly surprised, as they always did really. 

"What was up with that? Lucifer's never done something like this before." Mammon hoped he didn't sound as worried as he felt. Anxiety fluttered in his stomach at what Lucifer had planned for "dinner". MC chuckled a bit, as though they had just witnessed a particularly good joke.

"That was probably Lucifer's way of saying he wants to spend time with you. Probably too proud to just outright say it." MC patted his head, and Mammon leaned into it, just a bit. MC's eyes held warmth in them, and Mammon found himself relaxing under their even gaze.

"Enjoy yourself today Mammon. You deserve it." With that, MC gave him a peck on the cheek, and left. 

Today was gonna be… interesting.

Leviathan~

  
  


Mammon was wandering through Devildom's shopping district, looking for something nice to get himself, when he spotted Levi. He was browsing the games section of the store, looking more and more pained as the seconds went by. Absently, Mammon patted his pockets, coming up with 1,500 Grimm. Just the amount of money he owed his younger brother. The back of his neck began to itch, opposing what he was about to do, but Mammon ignored it. With a steadying breath, the white haired demon stepped into the store.

"Levi! I got the money I owe you. Here, take it quick, I gotta scram." Mammon wanted to wince, his voice coming out rougher than he wanted it to. Regardless, Levi took the money, but before Mammon could escape somewhere and shake off the itch, Levi caught his arm.

"Hey, st- Mammon! Actually, I'm here to get you something. Do you like the Fire Emblem franchise more or Pokemon?" Mammon blinked stupidly at his blushing brother, and wondered just what the fuck was going on today. Before Mammon could even conceive an answer, Levi continued.

"It's not like I wanted to or anything, I just had a coupon and thought of you. MC said that you like Pokemon more but I'm not sure. This game is already pretty old, so I thought you might already have it." His younger brother rushed the words out, likely his social anxiety kicking in from being out so long, even if it was in one of his favorite stores.

"Levi, you don't need to get me anything. Keep it for yourself." Again, the itch at his neck got worse, but Mammon ignored it. His little bro was the video game freak, not him. He could go without this one thing, no matter how good it would feel to acquire something, anything. Levi just grunted, and picked up the Pokemon game, went to the counter and payed before Mammon could protest for a third, excruciating time.

"Here. Love you big bro." Before Mammon could so much as say 'love you too' Levi had ran off, surprisingly fast for a shut in, leaving Mammon with his game. A wave of affection and gratefulness overwhelmed the second sibling for a moment, and Mammon stood there, basking in the warmth of it.

Satan~

Just as Mammon was about to leave the library, a strong hand grabbed his arm, whirling him around. Satan was standing behind him, small smile firmly in place, holding a plush. Before Mammon could say anything, something along the lines of 'the fuck are you doing' the plush was shoved into his hands, and  _ oh was it soft. _ Mammon brought it up to his face, wanting to feel the lovely soft material, and practically purred. The little kitten plush was black with orange patches, and had cute little green eyes, and Mammon was in love. 

All of a sudden, he remembered he had a persona to maintain, one that wasn't a sucker for plushes, and snapped up to glare half heartedly at Satan, whose small, fake smile had morphed into a sincere grin. Before Mammon could say something to possibly save face, Satan clapped him on the shoulder, before ridiculously strong arms pulled him into a hug.

"Glad you liked it… big brother." Again, the culprit of all of Mammon's warm momentary emotions fled before Mammon could reciprocate them, and he was left grinning like a fool, holding his kitten plush, and all in all feeling happier than he had in a long time.

  
  


Asmodeus~

Still feeling the glow of his little brothers affection, Mammon continued to wander the shopping district. The theme was slowly moving from public establishments like parks and libraries to high end beauty shops- makeup, spas, hairstylists- and everything seemed to glow. Maybe that was just Mammon's residual good mood from moments ago. All of a sudden, he was tugged into a soft embrace and into one of the expensive, invite only spas that Asmo liked to frequent. Speaking of…

"Mammon! Glad I could catch you here. Come on, it's a couples day today. Friends, siblings, lovers galore!" Before Mammon could do anything, he was shoved into a light pink bathrobe and then into a sauna, Avatar of Lust trailing behind him. A maid joined them, holding a portable cash register, and Mammon sighed in relief. At least he would be able to pay for once today, but before he could so much as raise a finger, Asmo shoved money into her hands and the maid dispersed. Mammon was sensing a pattern here.

"Hey, tomorrow let me treat you Asmo. Thanks for this, by the way." Mammon tried his best to sound sincere, but Asmo just giggled as though it was a joke.

"Silly Mammon, today's your day! Just relax." Mammon opened his mouth to ask what that meant, but a worker came and lead them to the hair and makeup department, and was sufficiently distracted with all of the brands and styles. Behind him, Asmo was smiling gently, and leaned forward.

"Love you~"

  
  


And Mammon felt like he was going to burst with this rush of love.

Beelzebub~

  
  


Finally, the time of dinner came, and all of his brothers were gathered around the table of Restorante 6, all chatting about various things, and all in all, Mammon felt content. Everyone at the table were getting along, no petty squabbles, not trying to kill eachother… it was nice. 

The food came, and Mammon habitually picked his plate up, about to shove half of his food onto Beel's plate, but a hand stopped him. Mammon processed the hand in front of him, a bit shocked, and looked at Beel questioningly. 

"It's alright big bro. I've got enough food." Mammon knew that wasn't true, Beel never had enough food, and besides, it wasn't like Mammon had ordered with the intent to eat all of it, but Beel stayed steady, and Mammon put his plate down, feeling a bit discontent.

"Don't think I haven't noticed you opt to give me most of your food, even if it means you go hungry." Beel's voice was serious, and his expression was intimidating. That was really,  _ really,  _ the only reason Mammon couldn't respond and instead flapped his mouth like a gold fish. The rest of the table had gone quiet, but Mammon dare not look away.

"It's really no problem Beel, I'm naturally thin. I don't need much." Mammon protested, but Beel's eyes were hard, and Mammon felt like he was about to lose something big.

"You're **not** Mammon. You should _at least_ have Lucifer's general build, but you're skinny as a stick. Not to mention you work out, and when you _do_ eat something, it's healthy. You're starving Mammon." Mammon wanted to scoff, but Beel shut that down swiftly, and with more anger than Mammon felt necessary.

" **No!** I'm the Avatar of Gluttony Mammon! I know when someone is underfed." Beel insisted, and maybe it was that Beel looked so sincere, even while glaring daggers into Mammon, did Mammon finally tear his gaze away. 

"Okay." Mammon winced, voice coming out unbearably soft and  _ wounded _ . "Okay, Beel. Still, if you're hu- okay, okay I'll stop." Beelzebub had began preparing to bring his demon form out, so Mammon cut off the offer before it could be voiced. 

The second born gingerly turned back to his food, this abnormally large amount of food, and something within his heart settled. When he finished his food, he felt full and satisfied for the first time since…

  
  


Belphegor~

  
  


Mammon stood in front of the mirror, washing off the makeup, brushing his teeth, getting ready for the night. He smelled more than saw his youngest brother as he entered the bathroom. Belphegor always smelled a little like cold oat milk, clear and crisp, but still with a hint of softness. Mammon had held his baby brother close to his chest for the majority of his toddler hood, back up in Heaven, and had showered his baby brother with as much affection as he could remember… 

Mammon shook himself. The events of the day were making him sentimental. 

"Hey Belphie. What's up?" Mammon kept his voice soft, knowing his littlest brother hated loud and obnoxious noises. Belphie just tugged on Mammon's sleeping shirt, herding his older brother into his hideaway in the attic, and pulled him down onto the bed.

"MC was telling me that you don't really sleep through the night, so here. I've got all the softest blankets and pillows, plus the best atmosphere." Belphie's soft voice seemed to float in the air, and suddenly, all Mammon had the energy to do was cuddle his little bro, nose buried into the soft milk scent, and drifted off into a pleasant doze.

Through the haze of sleep, Mammon thought he heard a soft 'i love you', but figured it was just a dream.

Mc~ 

Mammon drifted awake, greeted with the telltale darkness of the dead of night. Carefully, so not to wake the youngest demon brother, Mammon untangled himself and crept out of the attic, aiming for MC's room, as he did every night. Judging by the hands on the passing clock, he'd slept longer than he usually did, and had slept with no nightmares, so Belphie really did help… but it wouldn't last.

This was all a dream. Not once did his brothers make fun of him, or doubt his intentions, or continue on with the teasing as they normally would. None of them even said anything when Beel called him out on not eating. All a dream. He would go to MC's room as usual, cuddle up to them as usual, and he would jolt awake from this pleasant nightmare. 

  
  


There was no way this was anything but a dream.

  
  


He softly knocked on MC's door, and was let in by the tired human.

"Hey Mammon. Couldn't sleep?" They asked, as they always asked. Mammon shook his head, and MC tucked him into their bed before joining him on the soft fabric. It was nothing compared to Belphie's unrealistically soft blankets, but Mammon didn't care. Just for a moment, he needed to be with someone he cared about that wasn't his brothers. He cared for them a great deal, but this was such a cruel dream, and MC had been nothing but kind to him from the beginning. It was a much more believable dream to cuddle up to MC's kindness than to have his psyche pretend that his brothers were nice to him.

"Well," MC spoke, soft voice puncturing Mammon's thoughts, "I was going to give you your gift tomorrow, but now is as good a time as any I suppose." They pulled out their DDD, an article already open on the screen.

(Mentions of Mammon's assault ahead)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"SERIAL RAPIST APPREHENDED BY THE AUTHORITIES AT LORD DIAVOLO'S COMMAND" was the headline, with a picture of- of-

MC shut off their screen, and tugged Mammon into their arms. They rubbed soothing circles into Mammon's back, and slowly, Mammon was able to pull himself out of the stupor he was just thrown into.

"My gift to you, Mammon. I love you, I hear you, and I swear on my soul, nothing like that will ever happen to you again. When you feel ready, tell me about it, because ultimately, I'm on your side, no one else's." With those soothing words, they gave a tender kiss to his forehead, and Mammon fell asleep peacefully for once in a very, very long time.

  
  


A day earlier~

MC had just about enough of this. Someone had  _ raped  _ Mammon, and not only did his brothers know, they didn't  **care** . It was disgusting. As Lucifer continued to explain the situation, MC couldn't help it. They threw up all over his self centered ass.

"Make it right." MC took deep, ragged breaths, glaring at each and every one of the brothers gathered.

"Not only did you  **_know_ ** , Not only did you  **SEE HOW IT HURT HIM** ,  **_YOU MADE FUN OF HIM?? YOU JOKED ABOUT IT?_ ** **YOU ALL FUCKING DISGUST ME. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. DO NOT** **_SPEAK_ ** **TO ME, DO NOT** **_TOUCH_ ** **ME, DON'T EVEN FUCKING** **_LOOK_ ** **AT ME."** As soon as MC felt their waterworks coming on, they departed, stalking angrily out of the room, leaving to find Mammon and quarantine themselves from the brothers. And find a barf bag, possibly aspirin.

  
If they wouldn't do something, they  _ would. _

**Author's Note:**

> Really proud of this. I love Mammon and I feel like no one else in-game does, so here. Bonus points for MC giving them an earful. 
> 
> See yall tomorrow! Comments = motivation.


End file.
